Episode 298b. Bubble Guppies: Les Miserables (part 2)
Plot Mr. Grouper, known as Prisoner 24601, runs from the ruthless Inspector Mr. Grumpfish on a journey beyond the barricades, at the center of the June Rebellion. Meanwhile, the life of a working class girl, Molly, with a child is at turning point as she turns to prostitution to pay money to the evil innkeeper and his wife who look after her child, Oona. Mr. Grouper promises to take care of the child, eventually leads to a love triangle between Oona, Gil who is a student of the rebellion, and Deema, a girl of the streets. The people sing of their anger and Goby leads the students to fight upon the barricades. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Mr. Grouper as (Jean Valjean) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Javert) *Molly as (Fantine) *Oona as (Cosette) *Monsier Yellow as (Thenardier) *Hypletta as (Madame Thenardier) *Gil as (Marius) *Goby as (Enjolras) *Deema as (Eponine) *Nonny as (Gavroche) *Crabs, Lobsters, and Snailsas (Convicts, and People) Information *Genres: Drama, Musical, Romance *Rating: PG for little romance, little violence, many cursing, a bit of drugs, and many sad/scary scenes. *Type of film: Coming-of-age. Trivia *This is based on the 2012 movie "Les Miserables." You can read about on Wikipedia or IMDb. *There are regular and fanon characters in this story. Story Start of Part 2. Factory Office - Mr. Grumpfish bows. Mr. Grumpfish: I introduce myself, Inspector of Police. I’ve come to take the watch. I’m here to keep the peace. Please know me as Mr. Grumpfish. I’m here at your command. With honour due to each. With justice in our hands. No man’s beyond our reach. Let all beware. Mr. Grouper: Welcome, sir. Come guard our laws. I’m sure we’re here. In common cause. Mr. Grumpfish turns to look through the high window onto the men’s factory floor below. The last men are leaving for the day. Mr. Grumpfish: You’ve done the city proud, you’ve raised their banner high. You manufacture gems. That anyone can buy. Your people thrive. Mr. Grouper shows some demonstration samples of their work. Mr. Grouper: The dignity of toil. To stay alive. Mr. Grumpfish is puzzled. He’s sure he recognises Mr. Grouper, but from where? Mr. Grumpfish: It seems to me. We may have met. Mr. Grouper throws him a sharp glance. Mr. Grouper: Your face is not a face. I would forget. There was a crash from outside in the yard, and a lot of shouts. Track Leading to Factory - Mr. Grouper and Mr. Grumpfish hurry out across the factory yard and down the muddy track beyond to discover. A heavily laden cart has toppled onto the cart driver, Mr. Langoustine, the worker seen before taking a rest on a crate. The cart driver and the Foreman are trying to lift the cart off the crushed man, but it’s too heavy, and the ground is too soft. Mr. Langoustine screams as the cart slowly sinks in the mud. Mr. Grouper, Mr. Grumpfish and Mr. Grumpfish’s assistant all hurry to help, but they can’t get a proper purchase in the spongy ground. All the time the cart is sinking further, pushing Mr. Langoustine deeper into the mud that will soon bury him. Then Mr. Grouper sees a way. At one end the wheels of the cart have stopped sinking - the ground is harder here. He throws himself under the cart at this higher end, and braces himself to lift it from beneath. Mr. Grouper: Get back! It may fall! Foreman Lobster: No, Monsieur le Mayor! Crowd: It’ll kill you as well! Mr. Grumpfish stands back and looks on. As he looks, a memory is stirring in him. Mr. Grouper’s posture beneath the cart is exactly the same as the convict beneath the fallen mast. The same crouching power. The same almost-suicidal determination. Mr. Grouper sees Mr. Grumpfish looking at him, and knows exactly what he’s thinking. For a moment he hesitates. Then he hears Mr. Langoustine’s choking scream as the mud gags his mouth. Mr. Grouper strains every muscle, and slowly one end of the cart begins to rise. As soon as it clears the crushed and gasping man, the others pull him clear. Mr. Grouper lets the cart down again, and climbs out. As he brushes himself down he finds Mr. Grumpfish staring at him. Mr. Grumpfish: Can this be true? I don’t believe what I see! A man your age! To be as strong as you are! A memory stirs... You make me think of a man. From years ago. A man who broke his parole.. He disappeared. He shakes his head, realising how absurd his suspicions are. Mr. Grumpfish: Forgive me, sir. I would not dare - Mr. Grouper: Say what you must. Don’t leave it there. Mr. Grouper holds Mr. Grumpfish’s gaze, challenging him to say more. Mr. Grumpfish is not yet confident enough to continue. Mr. Grouper goes to help Mr. Langoustine. Mr. Grouper: Let me help you up. Mr. Langoustine groans as he rises. Mr. Langoustine: Monsieur le Mayor, you come from God! You are a saint! Mr. Grouper: No more cart driving for you! Mr. Grumpfish stares. He can’t rid himself of his suspicion. Mr. Grumpfish: Monsieur le Mayor. He draws himself up and gives a bow. As he walks away, he discusses something with his assistant. Harbour - Molly makes her way to the harbour wall. Beggars shelter in the tunnels under the red brick buildings. Red Light District - Molly makes her way down wet slimy steps. This leads to an alleyway that runs down to the harbour and three ships lying on the mud at low tide rotting hulk of a vast old warship. A single whore sits in a doorway. Molly: Excuse me, is this where the Pawnbrokers is? Whore Snail: *pointing* It’s just there. Molly: Thank you. As Molly carries on, she sells a locket containing a cutting of Oona's hair to the pawnbroker. Pawnbroker Crab: Hello sweetheart, I’ll give you four francs. Molly: It's worth at least ten. The pawnbroker goes back in his shop. Molly: Alright, five. The pawnbroker takes the locket in exchange for the money. Drunken sailors spill out into the alleyway below. The first sailor is trying to find the whorehouse. Crab Sailor 1: I smell women! Smell’em in the air! Think I’ll drop my anchor! In that harbour over there! They spot Molly, mistaking her for a whore. Molly presses on down the steps, trying to ignore the sailors. Crab Sailor 2: Lovely ladies! Love ‘em till your broke! Seven months at sea can make you hungry for a poke! The sailors then see whores start to appear from the shadows of warehouse doorways. Crab Sailor 3: Even stokers need a little stoke! A man with no legs, reacting to the sailors, cranks up an organ-grinder and from doorways and overhead windows harbour whores appear and tout for business. Crab, Lobster, and Snail Whores: Lovely ladies! Waiting for a bite! Waiting for the customers. Who only come at night. Lovely ladies! Ready for the call, standing up or lying down! Or any way at all - Bargain prices up against the wall! Molly watches the whores. An old woman leers at Molly from the shadows, beckoning. She approaches Molly, reaching out to stroke her hair. Hair Crone Lobster: What pretty hair! What pretty locks you’ve got there! What luck you got. It’s worth a centime, my dear! I’ll take the lot! Molly: Don’t touch me! Leave me alone! Hair Crone Lobster: Let’s make a price. I’ll give you all of ten francs. Just think of that! Molly: It pays a debt... Hair Crone Lobster: Just think of that. Molly: What can I do? It pays a debt. Ten francs may save my poor Cosette. The hair crone leads Molly down to her shop at the base of the stairs. Molly is sat on a low stool. She bows her head before the hair crone, who at once whips out a razor blade and cuts off her hair at the roots. Molly walks down the steps with short hair, mocked by the voices of the whores on either side. A pimp and the Head Whore watch her progress as the organ-grinder grinds out the music. Whores sing from the warehouse doorways, from on top of the spars of the ships, writhing around figureheads and from the rotting ship. The few men in the street choose their whores and disappear by the end of the chorus. Crab, Lobster, and Snail Whores: Lovely ladies. Waiting in the dark. Ready for a thick one. Or a quick one in the park. Head Whore Snail: Long time, short time! Anytime my dear! Cost a little extra! If you want to take all year! Crab, Lobster, and Snail Whores: Quick and cheap is underneath the pier. Molly reaches the hair crone. Molly: Please, you wouldn’t have any work for me would you? Please, I sold you my hair. I could do anything. The hair crone points at the head whore and the tooth man. Hair Crone Lobster: Go and see them. Molly looks towards the tooth man and the head whore. Tooth Man Crab: Come over here, I pay ten francs for a tooth. Head Whore Snail: Come here my dear. I’ll pay well for your youth. Molly heads to the tooth man. Tooth Man Crab: You have, my dear, the clear advantage of youth. Head Whore Snail: *whispers* Just the back ones. Tooth Man Crab: The pain won’t last, you'll still be able to bite. She grabs Molly’s cheeks and forces open her mouth to inspect her teeth. Tooth Man Crab: I do it fast, I know my business all right. It’s worth a go. The pimp pushes her down. Molly: You’ll pay me first. What I am due. Tooth Man Crab: You’ll get twice! If I take two! She opens her mouth, and the pincers go in, as everyone gathers round to watch. Molly screams as the first tooth is removed. The pimp is passing among the whores, checking that they’re all fit for business. Crab, Lobster, and Snail Whores: God, we’re weary, sick enough to drop! Lovely Lady Lobster 1: Belly burns like fire, will the bleeding ever stop! Pimp Snail: Cheer up, deary! Show a happy face! Plenty more like you here. If you can’t keep up the pace. Lovely Lady Lobster 1: Only joking! Deary knows her place! The pimp gestures at Molly, now slumped in a doorway, her cropped head in her hands. A shy captain watches Molly. The pimp notices. Pimp Snail: Gimme the dirt - Who’s that bit over there? Whore Crab: A bit of skirt. She’s the one sold her hair. Head Whore Snail: She’s got a kid. Sends her all that she can. Pimp Snail: I might’ve known. There is always some man. He moves in on Molly. Pimp Snail: Lovely lady, come along and join us! Lovely lady! Molly looks up, a trickle of blood in one corner of her mouth. The whores cluster round her, hands reaching out to draw her in to their world. On the rotting warship, more whores appear out of the gaps of the hull to sing the chorus. Whore Lobster 1: Come on, dearie, why all the fuss? Crab, Lobster, and Snail Whores: ... why all the fuss. Whore Lobster 2: You’re no grander than the rest of us. Crab, Lobster, and Snail Whores: ... than the rest of us. Whore Lobster 3: Life has dropped you at the bottom of the heap. Crab, Lobster, and Snail Whores: ...at the bottom of the heap. Whore 3 bites her fingertip and applies her blood to rouge Fantine's cheeks. Head Whore Snail: Join your sisters - Whore Snail 1: Make money in your sleep! Crab, Lobster, and Snail Whores: ... make money in your sleep. Whore Snail 2: That’s right, dearie, show him what you’ve got! Crab, Lobster, and Snail Whores: ... show him what you’ve got. Whore Snail 3: That’s right, dearie, let him have the lot! Crab, Lobster, and Snail Whores: ...let him have the lot. The whores perform for the benefit of Molly on the orders of the head whore, as the head whore leads her towards the hulk. Crab, Lobster, and Snail Whores: Old men, young men, take’em as they come! Harbour rats and alley cats! And every kind of scum! Poor men, rich men, leaders of the land - See them with their trousers off! They’re never quite as grand! All it takes is money in your hand! The pimp leads the captain down the middle of the whores to Molly who wears a filthy white dress. The pimp joins the captain and Molly’s hands as the head whore officiates - like a twisted wedding ceremony. Crab, Lobster, and Snail Whores: Lovely ladies. Going for a song. Got a lot of callers. But they never stay for long... Molly puts on a show of courage as she leads the captain into the ship’s hulk, which is a brothel. Molly: Come on, Captain, you can wear your shoes. Don’t it make a change to have a girl who can't refuse? Rotting Ship's Hulk - Molly, pale and frail, her bodice loosened, leads the captain down to the damp dregs of the ship. There is a rotting straw mattress within as they enter, then Molly lays down. Molly: Easy money lying on a bed. Just as well they never see! The hate that’s in your head! Don’t they know they’re making love? To one already dead? A man's hand leaves some money. He exits. Molly is lying alone on the mattress. She pulls herself into a sitting position against the head of the mattress. She draws her legs up and wraps her arms round her knees, huddling against the misery of the world. Molly: There was a time when men were kind, when their voices were soft. And their words inviting. There was a time when love was blind. And the world was a song. And the song was exciting. There was a time... Then it all went wrong. I dreamed a dream in time gone by, when hope was high. And life worth living. I dreamed that love would never die. I dreamed that God would be forgiving. Then I was young and unafraid. And dreams were made and used and wasted. There was no ransom to be paid, no song unsung, no wine untasted. But the tigers come at night. With their voices soft as thunder. As they tear your hope apart As they turn your dream to shame. He slept a summer by my side, he filled my days with endless wonder. He took my childhood in his stride. But he was gone when autumn came. And still I dream he’ll come to me! That we will live the years together... But there are dreams that cannot be. And there are storms we cannot weather... I had a dream my life would be. So different from this hell I’m living - So different now from what it seemed! Now life has killed the dream I dreamed. As she ends her song, her next customer is waiting. The head whore beyond. Red Light District - Molly is out on the snow and ice-covered quayside, shivering, waiting for trade. She looks pale and sickly, but still attempts an alluring smile. She moves past the anchored ships, beneath the bowsprits, trying pathetically to attract custom. Then she comes to a stop, staring. She has seen and recognised Mr. Grouper, some way off. He’s out in the harbour district. He is talking to a beggar. Before he moves on, he hands over some money. As Molly watches Mr. Grouper on his mission of mercy, a welldressed young man, Rawfley, comes up to her. He arrives with two friends and a valet. Rawfley: Here’s something new. I think I’ll give it a try. Come closer, you! I like to see what I buy. The usual price. For just one slice of your pie. Molly: I don’t want you! No! No, M’sieur! Let me go! Rawfley: Is this a trick? I won’t pay more! Molly: No, not at all! Rawfley: You’ve got some nerve, you little slut! You’ve got some gall! It’s the same with a tart as it is with a grocer! The customer sees what he gets in advance! It’s not for the whore to say “yes sir" or "no sir!" It’s not for the harlot to pick and to choose or to lead me a dance! He pulls her clothing open and laughingly stuffs snow down her cleavage. Molly reacts with fury. They fall over in the snow and Rawfley laughs. Molly: I’ll kill you, you bastard! Try any of that! Even a whore who has gone to the bad! Won’t be had by a rat! Molly scratches Rawfley across the face. Rawfley touches his face and sees the blood on his fingers. His friends drag Molly against the harbour wall. Rawfley: (furious but aroused) By Christ you’ll pay for what you’ve done! This rat will make you bleed, you’ll see! I guarantee I’ll make you suffer! For this disturbance of the peace! For this insult to life and property! Rawfey suddenly sees that police have arrived. Molly: I beg you, don’t report me, sir. I’ll do whatever you may want. Rawfley: Make your excuse to the police! Rawfley’ friend drags Molly towards the police. It’s Mr. Grumpfish. Mr. Grumpfish: Tell me quickly what’s the story. Who saw what and why and where? Let him give a full description! Let him answer to Mr. Grumpfish! In this nest of whores and vipers. Let one speak who saw it all. Who laid hands on this good man here? What’s the substance of this brawl? Rawfley: Mr. Grumpfish, would you believe it? I was walking, it was dark! When this prostitute attacked me! You can see she’s left her mark! He shows the blood. Mr. Grumpfish turns to Molly. Mr. Grumpfish: She will answer for her actions. When you make a full report. You may rest assured, M’sieur, that she will answer to the court. Molly is almost fainting with fear, still racked with occasional spasms of coughing. Unseen by her, Mr. Grouper is approaching from behind. Mr. Grumpfish's assistants pick Molly up. Mr. Grumpfish covers his mouth with a handkerchief as he approaches Molly. Molly: There’s a child who sorely needs me, please, m’sieur, she’s but that high. Holy God, is there no mercy? If I go to jail she’ll die. Mr. Grumpfish: I have heard such protestations. Every day for twenty years. Let’s have no more explanations, save your breath and save your tears. Mr. Grumpfish indicates to the two policemen to drag Molly away. Mr. Grouper steps out of the shadows. Mr. Grouper: A moment of your time, Mr. Grumpfish. I do believe this woman’s tale. Mr. Grumpfish: Monsieur le Mayor! Mr. Grouper: You’ve done your duty. Let her be. She needs a doctor, not a jail. Mr. Grumpfish: Monsieur le Mayor! Mr. Grumpfish looks on, containing his anger, as Mr. Grouper reaches out a hand to Molly. To Molly, it’s as if he’s come to her in a dream - Molly: Can this be? Mr. Grouper: Where will she end - This child without a friend? He holds Molly’s hands, looking into her face. Mr. Grouper: I’ve seen your face before. Show me some way to help you. How have you come to grief? In such a place as this? Molly: M’sieur, don’t mock me now, I pray. It’s hard enough I’ve lost my pride. You let your foreman send me away. Yes, you were there. And turned aside. I never did no wrong. Mr. Grouper: Is it true what I’ve done - Molly: My daughter’s close to dying. Mr. Grouper: - to an innocent soul? Molly: If there’s a God above - Mr. Grouper: Had I only known then! Molly: He’d let me die instead. Mr. Grouper: In His name my task has just begun. I will her to the hospital. Mr. Grouper picks Molly up in his arms. Mr. Grumpfish is quietly coldly furious. Mr. Grumpfish: Monsieur le Mayor! Molly: Bring Oona back to me. Mr. Grouper: Where is she? Molly: At an inn in Montfermeil... Mr. Grumpfish: Monsieur le Mayor! Mr. Grouper: I will see it done! I will send for her immediately! As Mr. Grouper and Molly move away, Mr. Grumpfish stares after them, then turns and quietly instructs his assistant to follow after them. End of Part 2. Recap Soon afterwards, the Mayor rescues Mr. Langoustine, who is pinned by a runaway cart; this reminds Mr. Grumpfish of the abnormally strong Mr. Grouper, whom he has sought for years for breaking parole. Meanwhile, Molly was desperate for money. She sells her hair, her front teeth, and becomes a prostitute. Molly reflects on her broken dreams and about her lover, who left her and her daughter. When she fights back against an abusive customer (Rawfley), Mr. Grumpfish, now a police inspector stationed in Montreuil-sur-Mer, arrests her. The Mayor arrives and, realizing his part in the ruination of Molly, orders Mr. Grumpfish to let her go and takes her to a hospital. Category:Stories